


Around the tower

by potatolesbian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, M/M, and boyfriends, suga's a prefect and oikawa's the quidditch captian, thats it, they're both slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatolesbian/pseuds/potatolesbian
Summary: Oikawa wants to take Sugawara to the astronomy tower to look at the stars
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, background kurodai but like very brief
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Around the tower

**Author's Note:**

> hi when I look at oisuga tag I see a lot of slytherin oisuga so here's my contribution to this trend

“Don’t you think we’ll get into some serious trouble if anyone catches us,” Sugawara whispers to his boyfriend as they sneak around the empty hallway in the middle of the night. “ _ If  _ we get caught, relax it’ll be alright,” Oikawa replied.

Sugawara didn’t say anything in fear of getting caught by the sound of their voice. He knew. He knew that Oikawa’s idea to sneak into the astronomy tower to spend the night was crazy, he also knew the fact that he agreed to it was even crazier. Scratch those, he knew Oikawa was going to do something crazy in general.

_ “Okay so I have this thing I wanted to do and I want my beloved boyfriend to do it with me!” _

_ “Tooru how much am I gonna regret it?” _

_ “Maybe like 30%” _

He explained it, he knew it was reckless and yet he still agreed to it. He did have second thoughts about it the moment they left the common room.

“Maybe this is a bad idea.” He had whispered to him 

“Yes it is, that’s why we’re doing it.”

“The astronomy tower is all the up Tooru.”

“Yeah, it’ll be like a little adventure between us.” Oikawa insisted as he pulled Sugawara with him. “Besides we can use your prefect privileges to get us out of trouble.”

“My prefect privilege does  _ not _ include wandering around at 1 AM. Also, you really need to stop taking advantage of that.” 

So now here they are, sneaking around this dark castle trying to get to the astronomy tower for god knows what reason. Sugawara has to admit that he is pretty impressed with how far they made it, though they did drink the Felix Felicis that he made so they could sneak around without running into any teachers. Apart from nearly getting caught by the head of their house the moment they left the common room, they had seemed to be getting pretty lucky.

And before they knew it, they had reached the astronomy tower. Oikawa immediately let out a big sigh of relief as he sat down at one edge of the tower. “Was it worth it?” Suga said as he sat next to him. Oikawa only shrugged, “Eh, I mean it was fun.”

“Oh was it now?”

“You thought it was fun, don’t lie to me.” he started poking Suga accusingly but lightly.

Suga smiled at his behaviour and admitted, “Fine it was a little bit fun. Though I don’t know what’s wrong with just laying on your bed and cuddling.” 

“The thrill Kouchan, the thrill.”

“Mmhm, the  _ thrill. _ ”

“Besides don’t you ever just get wondered what it was like more Kuroo to sneak in from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor’s common room  _ just  _ to see Daichi. He probably has a blast.”

“Uh-huh, what you get from our friends complaining about having to sneak around is, ‘ _ Damn I wish I could do something stupid and reckless with my boyfriend.’” _

“Pretty much, what did you think?”

“Oh you know more like,  _ ‘I’m so lucky to share the same house as my boyfriend so we don’t have to sneak around.’  _ But I forgot I had a dunce as my boyfriend.”

“Hey!” Oikawa pouted and elbowed Sugawara lightly as he laughed at his immediate reaction, “You’re mean, Kouchan.”

To which Sugawara responded by putting his head on Oikawa’s shoulder and saying, “You love me.”

Out of reflex, Oikawa put his arm around him, “No I don’t, who said that?”

“Okay then let go of me,” Sugawara said making an ‘attempt’ to squirm out of Oikawa’s hold only for Oikawa to hold him tighter, “No.”

Sugawara laughed softly which warmed Oikawa’s heart.

For a while, they just sat in silence and looked above the sky to see the stars scattered around the night sky. With only each other’s company for once, it felt like nothing else mattered.

“It’s so beautiful and peaceful out here.” Sugawara suddenly blurted

“Ha, told you, you wouldn’t regret it.”   
“Actually, you said I would regret it 30%.”

Oikawa shrugged, “Eh same deal.”

“So why did you wanna sneak out?”

“I told you, for the thrill.”

“Yeah yeah, but no really why so suddenly?”

“Well,” Sugawara watched as Oikawa struggled to find an answer for a bit, “I thought may you wanna break the rules sometimes.”

Sugawara looked at him confusingly so Oikawa continued, “You know, you’re a prefect and you have to put everyone in check and now we have NEWTs and teachers breathing down our necks. I thought maybe just being like sneaking around like a bunch of kids would sort of help you out maybe de-stress and all. Besides breaking the rules is fun with you, admit it you’re a Slytherin for a reason, you’re not really a goody-two-shoes, you just know how to get away with things. So I guess I just like doing reckless things with you. Sure we might get detention but right now, with you, it’s just...nice.” 

Sugawara looked at him softly after what he said. He felt his heart swelling. He smiled and slowly patted Oikawa’s head. Only to roughly start ruffling his hair and say, “Aww you like me this much? How embarrassing for you.”

“We are literally dating,” Oikawa responded as tried get out of Sugawara’s hold so he could stop ruffling his hair.

Sugawara stopped and started laughing which caused Oikawa to pout, “I say sweet things to you and this is how you treat me.”

Sugawara’s laughter slowly died down, “Hey you know I love you. Besides Tooru, I know you’re a great boyfriend.”

“Damn right I am.”

Sugawara goes back to cuddling him, “Besides this must be helping you too.”

“Hm?”

“I’ve been noticing. You don’t talk about it but you’re as stressed out too. Being the team’s captain and having to study extra for NEWTs is tough for anyone you know.”

“Yeah but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“I know but,” Suga sits up straight to face Oikawa and cups his face, “you deserve a break too. Besides I like being reckless with you too.” 

Oikawa took both of Sugawara’s hands and pulled him closer, “You know Kouchan you’re a good boyfriend too.”

“I know.”

“I love you.” He says as he places his lips on Suga.

“I love you too,” Suga says when they parted and Oikawa immediately dives back into his lips.

That night they failed to sneak back into their dorms as they got caught by her headmistress. This caused both of them to get detention for another week but both of the boys didn’t find themselves to regret it. If anything they both were planning on doing it again.

“I’m tired Kouchan just come here and cuddle me.”

“Actually I was thinking if we should go to the astronomy tower.”

“Really?”

“Yup”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure, Tooru.”

“Fuck it let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while since I last wrote something so this was fun :D


End file.
